


Anniversary Surprise

by megsblackfire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Jack and Gabe say screw your alphas, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Gabriel, Omega!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: An anniversary is the best time to drop important news that will change your life and the life of your partner. It helps when the surprise is also something that both of you have been eager to have for years now.





	Anniversary Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, fluff, glorious fluff~ No pain here, everyone~ promise.

Jack heard the whistle behind him and rolled his eyes. For fuck sakes; he was elbow deep in a car engine, why were the Alphas showing up now? He was busy doing his job, for crying out loud! He let out a sigh as he grabbed his grease rag and cleaned off his hands as he stood up.

“Can I help you?” he asked calmly.

The Alpha grinned at him, brown eyes sparkling as she tossed her hair behind her ear. “Just wonderin’ when the show starts,” she said. “Legs like that were made for….”

“I’m going to stop you right there,” Jack sighed. “Look, it’s flattering that you find me attractive, but I’m not interested. One, you’re female and two, I have a mate. So, if there’s something you need concerning vehicles, I’m all ears. If you’re just here to harass me over the shape of my ass, the door is that way. Have a nice day.”

The Alpha’s mouth flapped for a moment before she retreated for the door, properly cowed after that horrible display of manners. Jack snorted as he stuffed his hands back into the engine, shooting Jesse a look. The Alpha smirked from the belly of the car he was working on before he rolled out from under it.

“Now I gotta remember that line the next time an Omega is snuggling up against my chest beggin’ me to fuck ‘em,” Jesse laughed.

“People suck,” Jack sighed as he continued working. “If they aren’t hitting on you, they’re insulting you.”

“Maybe you should have your mating mark in full sight,” Jesse shrugged. “It’s how Hanzo keeps everyone from botherin’ him at work.”

“Hanzo works with generally respectful people,” Jack said as he found the source of the blockage and started scrubbing the caked up oil out of the tubing. “Me? I don’t know who’s walking through that door. Someone might just take my mark as a challenge and not respect my boundaries.”

“That’s true,” Jesse sighed as he walked over and peered into the engine. “Who the fuck does this to their car?”

“Someone that didn’t flush the engine properly before switching from synth-oil to vegetable,” Jack grunted. “That axel fixed?”

“Of course,” Jesse nodded as he rolled his head on his neck. “Hmm, how’s Gabe? Haven’t seen him in a while.”

“Busy with his new album,” Jack smiled. “He promised to be home tonight though. He never misses our anniversary.”

“I’m so glad his music took off,” Jesse grinned. “Every penny helps.”

“It does,” Jack sighed happily. “We still have his first album on the mantle. I need to get him something for the wall so he can hang it properly.”

“Not this year?” Jesse asked.

“Was thinking more for his birthday,” Jack shook his head. “Our anniversary is about us, not just his accomplishments.”

“Well, I hope you have a great supper and wonderful sex,” Jesse teased as he ruffled Jack’s golden hair. “Too bad neither of you have a knot.”

“Shut up, Jesse,” Jack laughed as he aimed a swat for his friend’s head. “Only Alphas love their knots. Their Omegas are just indulging their egos.”

“I’ll have you know that Hanzo begs for mine,” Jesse pouted as he ducked the swat.

“Only when he’s in heat,” Jack grinned. “Any other time I’m sure he’s telling you not to put that monster in him.”

Jesse pouted even more before huffing and playfully stomping back over to the car he was working on. He slipped back under it to avoid Jack’s laughter. He knew how stupid some Alphas could be over their knots; a lot of Omegas were just as bad for begging for it when they were horny. It was all around just annoying.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Jack finished the car he was working on and advised the owner to flush their engine before making any other oil change to avoid build up again. They thanked him and left a tip when they paid for the work.

Jack arrived home from work shortly after five. The house was quiet and there was a note stuck to the mirror in the entrance hall. He picked it up as he kicked his work boots off, reading it over with a sad smile.

_‘Hey, had to run to the studio really fast. Should be home around 5:30. Supper’s still cooking and will be ready for 6. Don’t get into the dessert, you chowhound. Love you.’_

Jack crumpled the note up and headed to the kitchen to throw it out. His mouth was watering at the scent of barbeque ribs in the slow cooker. He lifted the lid just to get a more concentrated smell, drooling a little as all of Gabriel’s ingenious spice rub mixture melded perfectly with the savory barbeque sauce. He put the lid back on quickly and headed to the fridge to see what dessert was waiting for him.

A cookie dough lasagna. Gabriel was trying to fatten him up, it would seem. Not that he minded; his weight had always been an issue. He blamed his father for his wild fluctuations; he couldn’t remember a time where his father had ever been more than one hundred and sixty pounds and skinny as a rake. Gabriel had made it his mission to get Jack on a stable diet that didn’t consist of cheap food and supplements. He was proud to say that he was one hundred and fifty pounds for over a month and his weight wasn’t dropping again.

He grabbed a homemade protein bar out of the crisper and closed the fridge door. He headed for the living room, dropping onto the couch as he thought about what he wanted to watch. He flicked through the channels until he found the news and settled down for what new depressing situation was taking hold of the world.

Gabriel arrived home shortly after 5:30. “Sorry, honey,” Gabriel called as he kicked the door shut. “Recording took longer than I thought.”

“That’s fine,” Jack smiled as he got to his feet. “I didn’t waste away from loneliness.”

Gabriel smiled as he walked over and kissed Jack warmly. “Sorry; Ana can be a taskmaster,” he said as he held Jack close. “How was work?”

“Work,” Jack shrugged. “Cars were fixed and Alphas were put in their place.”

“Good,” Gabriel frowned. “I’m so sick of them hitting on you. It’s not even flirting; it’s disgusting pick-up lines as if you’re going to let them fuck them in the backseat of the car!”

“I know,” Jack smiled as he pressed his forehead against Gabriel’s. “Who needs Alphas?”

“Not us,” Gabriel smiled back. “God, that pork smells amazing.”

They walked into the kitchen together just as the phone rang. Gabriel grinned before he went to answer it, bringing the handheld over to the table.

“Hey, Mama,” he called as he put the phone on speaker. “How’re you?”

 _“Doing just fine, my boy,”_ Gabriel’s mother replied in Spanish. _“How’re my favourite sons?”_

“We’re your only sons, Mama,” Jack teased as he sat down beside Gabriel. “And we’re fine.”

_“That’s good to hear, Jackie. I was worried. I know you both work so hard and sometimes ends don’t meet. I sent some money to your account, Gabi. Did you get it?”_

“I did,” Gabriel shook his head. “I used it to pay off a few bills. Thank you.”

It didn’t matter that Jack and Gabriel made more than enough to get by, Reina Reyes still worried about her youngest child. Jack knew she did the same for all of her children, sending them money whenever the newest royalty cheque rolled in from her time in the most popular Mexican blockbusters of the decade, but always called Gabriel immediately.

_“Oh good! What are your plans for the evening?”_

“Supper, dessert, and then cuddling on the couch,” Gabriel smiled at Jack.

 _“And grandbaby-making?”_ she teased.

“Mother, relax,” Gabriel cackled. “We’re still young!”

“And waiting for another heat to roll around,” Jack agreed.

 _“You still haven’t had yours yet, Jackie?”_ Reina asked. Jack could almost hear her frown.

“No,” he admitted. “It should happen soon though. My weight’s stabilized.”

 _“That’s good,”_ Reina sighed. _“I know heats suck, but they’re healthy.”_

“I know, Mama,” Jack soothed. “I’ll let you know when I feel it approaching.”

The timer went off beside the crockpot and Gabriel hurried to turn it off. Jack continued talking with Reina as Gabriel put supper on plates and carried them over. Jack licked his lips at the smell of perfectly cooked pork ribs, cooked vegetables, and wild rice. He thanked his mate and kissed his lips, smiling as Gabriel said his good-byes to Reina and hung up the phone. Gabriel nuzzled him as he rose to put the phone away.

“Oh, can you get something out of the oven?” he asked. “I have to grab something in the living room.”

Jack lifted an eyebrow as he got to his feet. “Okay?” he replied as he headed for the stove.

He opened the oven and stared at the loaf of buns sitting on the top rack. There was a note that said “surprise!” stuck to the top of it. He pulled the package out and frowned at it. Why the Hell would Gabriel put a package of buns in the…?

He let out a gasp and whipped around, grinning at his mate. “Really!?” he demanded.

Gabriel grinned and nodded. “Yup.”

“How far along?” Jack asked as he hurried over and covered Gabriel’s cheeks in kisses.

“Sixteen weeks,” Gabriel said as his eyes teared up. “I have an ultrasound next week to sex the baby.”

Jack felt tears burning his eyes and sniffled. “Holy shit, Gabe,” he whispered. “We’re going to be dads!”

Gabriel nodded and hugged him close. “Good present?” he asked.

“The best!” Jack laughed. “Sort of blows my signed copy of Guns ’N’ Roses’ first album out of the water.”

Gabriel pulled away and stared at him in awe. “You got me a signed copy?” he whispered.

“It was a bitch to find, but yes,” Jack smiled.

“You are amazing,” Gabriel said as he kissed Jack’s face. “I’ll take it after supper. I’m starving and so is Jackie Jr.”

Jack let out an excited squeal. He was going to be a dad! He couldn’t believe it; after years of fertility problems, they were finally going to have their baby! And Gabriel, healthy, strong, successful Gabriel, was going to be carrying their little belly-bean.

“You’re going to be a great mom,” Jack murmured as he held his mate’s hand. “I know it.”

“And you’ll be a fantastic dad,” Gabriel smirked. “Finally, someone else will suffer your horrible puns with me.”

“My puns are ingenious, you ungrateful man,” Jack pouted playfully before he knelt down. He nuzzled his face against Gabriel’s belly and rest his cheek against the tiny swell. “Hello, little one,” he cooed. “I can’t wait to meet you.”

“I’m certain they can’t wait to meet you too,” Gabriel chuckled as he ran his fingers through Jack’s hair. “Finally put a face to the man that rocks them to sleep so well every night.”

Jack let out a snort of laughter before he stood up. He kissed Gabriel deeply, pulling his mate in close. His head was still reeling; they were going to be fathers! In a few months they were going to have a baby in their house. They were going to have a baby!

“Did you tell your mom?” Jack asked as he pulled away.

“I did; she’s good at pretending she doesn’t have a clue,” Gabriel smiled and kissed him. “Mmm, you should call your parents. They’ll be happy to hear this.”

“After supper,” Jack promised as he pulled his mate over to the table and sat down. “We’re going to be dads, Gabe!”

“We are,” Gabriel squirmed happily in his seat. “Finally. And, when they’re old enough, we’ll adopt another little baby.”

“Yes,” Jack sighed in relief as he tore the bone of of his ribs and stuffed the meat into his mouth. “This is amazing, Gabe! You outdid yourself.”

“It is good,” Gabriel agreed as he closed his eyes blissfully. “Fuck, I’m good.”

“You are,” Jack purred as he leaned over to kiss his mate’s cheek. “My darling. My beautiful moonlight. My….”

“Honey,” Gabriel smiled at him. “I get it.”

“I need more nicknames,” Jack sighed as he sat back in his chair. “Or better ones.”

“Jack, you could call me a ‘cocksucking asshole’ and say it with the sweetest smile and I would love it,” Gabriel laughed. “I don’t need a thousand pet names. I just need you.”

Jack felt tears spring to his eyes. “We’ve been mates for years and you still manage to make me get all choked up every single time you say that,” he sniffled.

Gabriel set his fork down and scooted his chair closer. He kissed Jack tenderly, nuzzling against his cheek. Jack wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders, whimpering happily as his mate whispered more sweetness into his ear.

Who needed an Alpha when his Omega mopped the floor with all their macho bullshit?


End file.
